


Fireworks

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and his fireworks; another Post-Jitters Therapy Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

## Fireworks

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Fireworks  
By Kel 

Clark broke out of his parents' embrace and went to Lex. Lex saw him coming and shoved his father towards the press, towards the photogs, anywhere as long as it was away from him. Then Lex was engulfed in a _real_ hug, flooded with the feelings of love and warmth and _belonging_ that he always felt with Clark. There was only time for brief whispers. 

"Are you all right? I thought--" 

"I'm fine." 

Then they broke apart as the flashbulbs popped at the boy hero and the billionaire. Lex's mouth was bitter with choked-back bile as he listened to Lionel's pontification. Without a word, Lex left. 

Clark looked longingly after Lex. 

* * *

Back at the Kent farm, Clark ran for the shower, almost shredding his clothes in his haste to remove them. They stank of Lex's fear and it nearly choked him. He hated Lex being afraid, and his instinct was to go to Lex and hold him until the fear went away. Clark scrubbed his skin violently, until he could no longer smell Lex on himself at all. 

Getting out and heading towards his room, Clark could hear Jonathan downstairs, ranting angrily about the Luthors and Lex in particular. Clark, now angry himself, dressed in a flannel shirt, jeans, and boots, and pounded down the steps to stop his father mid-tirade. 

"--and the apple didn't fall far from the tree!" 

"That's crap, Dad!" Clark shouted. "Lex risked his life to get us out of the plant and you know it!" Jonathan and Martha were both shocked; Clark had never raised his voice to them before. "He could have died in there and nobody cared! Except me!" With an angry jerk, Clark grabbed his jacket from the hook behind the door, tearing the rack off the wall in his haste. 

"Clark, where are you going?" Martha called out plaintively. 

"I'm going to see Lex!" Clark slammed the door on his way out, and it shook the entire house. How dare they talk about Lex when Lex had risked his own life for Clark and the rest of the kids from the school! The young man was irate, and he was shocked out of his own thoughts by fireworks. 

He stopped his super-speed run and scanned the cornfields with his x-ray vision. Lex was sitting on the hood of the black Ferrari, watching the fireworks going off in the sky in front of him. Changing direction, Clark plowed through the cornfields and stood beside Lex. He didn't say anything and Lex didn't acknowledge him, only scooted over on the hood to make room for Clark to sit beside him. Without hesitation, Clark climbed onto the hood beside Lex and leaned back, their heads resting on the windshield. "Are you all right, Lex?" Clark finally asked, after watching almost ten minutes worth of fireworks playing over his friend's smooth head and blank features. 

"I'm fine, Clark." Lex rested his hand on Clark's forearm. "I just needed something..." 

"Quiet?" 

"Yeah." 

"Fireworks?" 

"They were left over from your party; I'd hoped they'd bring you to me." He paused. "Are you all right?" 

"You didn't have to use the fireworks for that, Lex, I'd have come anyway. And yeah, I'm okay." He covered Lex's hand with his own. "I was really scared today." 

Lex exhaled deeply. "So was I, Clark." 

"Because you thought you were going to die?" That was what had frightened Clark so terribly, the fact that Lex could have been killed. By Earl and his jitters, by the methane explosion that thankfully never happened, even by the fall. Lex had cheated Death three times that night, escaped three situations where he should have died, all thanks to Clark. 

Lex shook his head. "No, I've never been afraid of dying, Clark. And I've never been afraid of living. What I was afraid of was you. You not believing me... and leaving me to die." 

Clark raised up on his elbow and looked down at Lex. "Lex... you never have to be afraid of me." His hand squeezed Lex's, gently but firmly, until Lex turned to face him. "I'll always believe you, Lex, you could never lie to me." 

Lex finally turned to look into the trusting blue pools that stared down into his. "I don't deserve a friend like you, Clark." 

"Yeah, you do." The fireworks were still going off, still playing over Lex's face, bathing him in lights and shadows. "You're the best friend I could have." 

Lex slid his hand up Clark's arm, until it rested on the side of his neck. When Clark didn't flinch and didn't protest, Lex exerted the smallest bit of pressure and Clark moved fluidly, gracefully following the silent dictates of Lex's body until Clark was nestled between Lex's outstretched legs, elbows resting on either side of his chest, and face to face. 

Another gentle nudge, and Clark got the message. He opened his mouth slightly, accepting the kiss that Lex pressed onto his lips. Clark rubbed himself against Lex, moving sensually. He'd never felt this way before, but Lex used subtle moves to show him what to do, where to touch, and finally Clark slid his hands under Lex's lavender shirt, rubbing his rough-padded thumbs over Lex's nipples. Lex shuddered, and Clark pulled down to look at his friend. Lex's shirt was untucked and half-unbuttoned, his skin shining in the moonlight no longer muted by the fireworks. His eyes were still clouded, but they sparkled at Clark. "Lex, I..." 

"I know, Clark," Lex said softly. "It's not wrong. I want you, too. I always have. I didn't know that you felt the same way." 

Clark nodded softly. "You're all that I think about, Lex. When I saw you with Earl... I couldn't leave, no matter what you said." 

Lex pulled him down for another kiss, and Clark was bolder this time, his tongue playing against Lex's as his body undulated. Then suddenly, Lex's hands was between them and in a couple of practiced motions, Clark's jeans were opened and unzipped, then Lex's hand was on his cock, so cold against his hot skin, and Clark moaned. Lex laughed throatily as he nipped his lover's shoulder, and then the laugh faded to a throaty growl as Clark's hands fumbled at Lex's pants and freed him. "Touch me, Clark," Lex purred, and Clark's hand tightened on him and then started stroking. 

Clumsy at first, Clark coupled his stroking with licks to Lex's throat, sucks to the pulse under his skin, bites and nips to the rippling flesh. Lex arched, his chest rubbing against Clark's flannel-covered body, and he let go Clark's erection long enough to open the flannel shirt and bare Clark's chest, so finally Lex could touch the coveted skin. Flawless like the boy it belonged to, Clark's skin beckoned caress after caress, and Lex answered, raining feathery kisses over the broad plane as Clark jerked him off. He felt Clark's cock rubbing against his leg, and urged Clark up again, bare chests pressed together as they stroked each other off. 

Clark rested his face in the side of Lex's neck, surprised when he felt Lex turn his head so that they were face to face again. His free hand went back to Lex's nipples, rubbing them with a calloused pad as Lex hungrily claimed his mouth again, moaning his pleasure at Clark's touch. Each moan caused Clark to stroke faster, stroke harder, until Lex was calling his lover's name. Then his teeth sank into Clark's full lower lip as the boy's talented hands finally pulled the orgasm out of him. Clark shuddered as Lex bit into his lip, and the combination of the sensual pain-kiss, Lex's hands tight on his shaft and the feel of hot seed over his own hand sent his body into shudders, his seed mingling with Lex's as it pooled between their bodies. Behind them, as they held each other in the afterglow, one single red and blue firework exploded directly overhead, but neither man noticed as they kissed again, still on the hood of the Ferrari. "I'll watch out for you, Lex, always." 

End 


End file.
